


Heaven

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon gives Jon a lesson in.. well you'll see!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/profile)[**disarm_d**](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/)'s pornothon, Sunday prompt #1

Ryan Ross has died and gone to heaven. Really. That’s the only explanation for the sight before him of not one but two gorgeous boys on their knees in front of him.

He’s thinking he must have been a _very_ good boy to deserve this .That’s going to be his last coherent thought for awhile because Brendon’s mouth is closing around him even now, taking him deeper and deeper and...

“Oh Jesus fuck!” taking the head into his throat and muscles are contracting and there’s sucking and “Nnngh, ohhhhhh” Ryan moans as Brendon pulls back only to be replaced by Jon’s more tentative inexperienced mouth.

“That’s it,” coos Brendon as his hand guides Jon’s head down. “Take your time and relax, breathe through your nose. If you feel like you’re going to choke, pull back a little, then go a little further, ease it in.”

Jon does as he’s told, sucking in each time he pulls back only to slide back down further and Ryan has time to think that Jon takes direction rather well, before his mind goes blissfully blank as Jon’s lips hit his balls and he feels himself sliding down the throat of this beautiful boy before him.

Ryan can’t control the sounds coming from his own throat as Jon continues to follow Bren’s instructions, surrounding him with his tongue, licking along the underside of his shaft, circling the head, across the slit, sucking softly on the head, then taking him deep and...  
“Ohmyfuckinggod!” there is Brendon’s wicked, wicked mouth sucking gently on his balls, tongue sliding down to just nudge at his entrance and then “Holy shit! Jon I’m gonna...”

Jon pulls up as his orgasm hits with a fury, holding just the head in his mouth as Ryan’s cum spurts over his tongue.

Ryan drops to his knees and pulls Jon into a deep kiss, his tongue probing and gathering up all the traces of his own cum. He can feel Jon straining and hard against him as he pulls away and leans into Brendon’s eager mouth, passing the salty fluid on. Brendon kisses him deep and hungrily, swallowing and Ryan can feel him hard and ready as well.

Ryan reaches over to grasp Jon’s straining cock, starting up a rhythm with one hand while leaning forward and taking Brendon in his mouth, sucking gently at first then picking up the pace. He can tell by the taste of precum and Brendon’s near frantic pumping that this isn’t going to take long. Ryan pulls off, ignoring Brendon’s whine of protest and turns to take Jon in his mouth. Jon is close to the edge from the feel of Ryan’s hand stroking him and the sight of Ryan’s mouth on Brendon’s cock. All it takes is a tongue along the tip, Ryan’s wet, wet lips wrapping around, sucking in and Brendon’s gasp of “Christ that’s fucking hot!” and Jon comes undone leaning into Brendon and filling Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan then turns his attention back to Brendon and takes him in his mouth, still full of Jon’s cum and “Oh fuck fuck fuck!” Brendon is jerking up and coming too as Jon leans over and claims his mouth.

Ryan savors the taste of two lovers on his tongue for a moment before joining them in a clash of lips and tongues as they collapse into a tangle of limbs and yeah, Heaven.  



End file.
